


Why the Caged Bird Sings

by B_Frizzy



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bo bashing, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Non-traditional Relationship, magical Kenzi - Freeform, season 3 re-write, whiny Bo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Frizzy/pseuds/B_Frizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Norn told Kenzi that a gift had been given, but nothing is without consequence. After Kenzi collapses outside of the Dal, the team works to figure out how to save Kenzi, who is not the most wanted person in town. (Edited first to chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season 2 (because let's admit it, season 3 just DIDN'T compare!).  
> Thanks very much to cutestpixieyoueversaw for pre-reading! And just to be clear, yes, she is the cutest!

Kenzi studied her arm closely. She knew exactly where the strange markings had come from, but like hell would she tell Hale that. Whatever had fallen on her at the Norn's just wasn't going away. She hadn't noticed the pain while they were fighting the Garuda, what with her side being sliced open and almost dying. Once that was siren-stitched, though, she started feeling the burning in her arm, and it wasn't letting up one bit.

She leaned against the side of the Dal and crossed her arms. She could almost hear Trick now as she planned out an explaination of how she got the wicked burns. No doubt it was a big no-no to massacre the Norn's tree Texas style. She considered who else she could talk to about it. Hale could only tell her to talk to Lauren, which would probably be Bo's advice, too. Why was everyone so in love with Lauren, anyway? Either that or slaughter the Norn, which would just start a whole new fae-pocolypse. Dyson may know something, since he's been around for so long, but she was at the Norn for him, after all, and all that wolf man pride would get in the way of reason.

Kenzi was in a better place with the group lately. Even though she was human, and technically Bo's bitch in the world á là fae, but she'd proved herself worthwhile. Of course Bo always saw her as indispensable, but the rest were slowly seeing what she could contribute. Which was amazing, of course. But despite all her help, Kenzi was constantly reminded by the group that she was the fragile human: the fallible, rash, stupid human. So, was it really a surprise that she was in the predicament she was? Probably not to everyone else. And her reputation would be ruined. Back to square one.

As she contemplated what to do, footsteps came from behind her. Kenzi quickly pulled her sleeves down to hide her discolored arm. There was no reason to alarm anyone, yet. She turned around, black hair whipping behind her, expecting someone to berate her for leaving the celebration. She had a quip ready to go, but the words stopped at her lips.

“Nate.” It wasn't a tipsy Bo, ready to drag her back in the bar. It wasn't Hale, checking up on her. It wasn't even Dyson, who had a tendency to check on her more since the Gorgon-Mind-Meld. It was the worst possible person at the worst possible place. The girl paled, a considerable feat for her.

“Nathan, what are you doing here?” Her heart was racing, about to pound straight out of her chest. Kenzi wanted to run away and run to him all at the same time. How could he be at the Dal? Why wasn't he across the country, living it up with skanks and making the most of his music career? 

Yet there he was, stood in front of the Dal, two feet from the door, shifting from foot to foot. His hair was a mess, and his clothes looked as if they had been slept in for days. There were prominent dark circles around his eyes. The smell of alcohol and something distinctly sour floated all the way to Kenzi. Why couldn't he get drunk and pass out at home like normal, maladjusted folks?

“Kenzi, I needed to see you, to talk to you. I'm a mess without you.”

“And if you don't leave now, your emotions won't be the only thing that're a mess. It isn't safe for you here. I'm not safe for you to be around.” But why wasn't it safe, really? The Garuda was gone. The fae world would be relatively calm for a while. Maybe they could find someone to claim Nate, keep him safe, so that he could be part of Kenzi's life again. She couldn't stop the thoughts from flooding her head. They were stupid, desperate thoughts, but they there were. It was just enough to make her doubt her resolve. She took a step toward Nate before coming to her senses and taking two steps back. No, she wouldn't give in to stupid impulses. Protect the ones you love, no matter what.

Kenzi wrapped her arms around her, mostly to keep from reaching out. She sighed and said, “Just get out of here, Nathan. I told you how I felt last time we talked. Nothing has changed.” Maybe if she could convince him, she could convince herself.

He stayed put. The man ran a hand through his out-grown hair and let out an exasperated noise somewhere between a sigh and a shout. “Kenzi, nothing you said last time made any sense. I don't know what the hell's been going on with you, but I refuse to leave. I will be here for you no matter what. Because I love you, and I know you love me.”

How could she explain in a way that would keep Nate away? What words would be the perfect combination of harsh, truth, and lies? What words could break her own heart just enough to push both her and him away? 

“Nate, I just don't love you. I'm sorry that it's not what you wanted to hear. But it's true.” Nate violently shook his head. He stepped forward, and Kenzi matched his steps backward. Getting close to him would be dangerous. It was the wrong, move, though, causing Nate to rush forward to close the gap between them. Nate grabbed Kenzi's forearms, fingers digging painfully into her already burning arm. 

Kenzi made a small pain noise the same time the bar's door creaked open. Kenzi's eyes skipped toward the door, not knowing who the best case scenario would be. Almost everyone in the bar had the abilities to kill Nate. Nearly none of them would try, but drunken mistakes happen, and they were all certainly drunk. Sure, she wanted to push him away, but it was out of love. Pain would certainly make him leave, but in a much less loving way. In a painful, dead human way, which was never good. She strained against Nate’s hold to look around the door, to see how disastrous the night would turn, but a voice came before she could see who it was. 

“Bloody hell, you light can't hold your liquor!” Vex sauntered out, a sling around one arm, the other holding a nearly empty glass. As he exited the bar, Kenzi could see that his eyes were bloodshot, and his walk wasn't as fluid as usual. His hair wasn't as controlled as it normally was, and his speech was a bit slurred. He was definitely playing pot to the others' kettle. In any other scenario, Kenzi would have given him so much shit. But it definitely wasn't any other scenario, and all things considered, Vex was probably the worst person to find Kenzi and Nate. While everyone else could mistakenly kill Nate, Vex would be ready and willing to taunt, torture, and kill any human walking down the street just for fun. So, what would he do knowing that the others in the bar would approve of needless violence on this particular human?

“My, my, what do we have here? Lover's quarrel? Or, oooh, a little bit of rough fun?” Nate made no visible indication that he heard Vex exit the Dal, but his fingers tightened on Kenzi's arms. She made another small noise. Her arm went from annoying to unbelievably painful in an hour. Wasn't that always the way?

Kenzi clenched her teeth, and barked at Vex, “It's none of your business, go back inside.”  
Wrong move. O course, bothered-Kenzi was only encouragement. He swallowed the last of his drink, and threw the glass over his shoulder. Kenzi couldn't help but admire his flair for the dramatic, even when drunk. He sauntered to the couple, a wicked grin spreading across his face. The Dal's alcoholic offerings added a little sway, then a stumble.

“You know, at my club there are some rooms in the back. Fully stocked for your pleasure; all the toys you could ever imagine. At the cost of a teensy, tiny, video tape, I'll wave the hourly rate. Call it a friend's discount. What do you say, big boy?” Vex threw his good arm around Nate's shoulder. Nate released Kenzi's arms so fast that she staggered backward while he swung straight at Vex's face. Kenzi watched as Vex stopped Nate's fist inches from his face. He damn near giggled as he made Nate spin in circles.

“Vex! Stop it! Vex, please!” 

With a small flick of his hand, Nate went careening into the Dal's door. Kenzi took a step forward, intending to check on her fallen friend, but a crippling pain shooting from her shoulder to her hip stopped her dead. She reached one hand out, the other holding her side, and squeaked a small, “Help.”

Vex managed to spin around, making Kenzi's unconscious body brace the fall. Vex looked between the two unconscious humans and said, “Well, shit.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Quella, mickey, and a_Kitsunes_afterlife for the comments and to HuntingChaos, MrsShadow, MistressDarkness and a_Kitsunes_afterlife for the kudos. You're gorgeous, all of you! 
> 
> I'm loving the love! I hope you (continue to) enjoy!

The scene at the Dal was chaos. Nate had been carelessly dropped on the couch while Kenzi lay on the pool table with Lauren, Trick, and Val carefully looking her over. The rest of the group crowded around Vex. Dyson had him by the throat against the bar, his body bending backward at a painful angle.

“What the hell did you do to Kenzi?” Dyson's teeth were clenched as he questioned Vex.

“I told you, I didn't do nothing!”

“You're lying!” Dyson growled at the smaller man.

“Why would I lie? Not only do I actively avoid situations like this, but I like the little human, better than any of you lot at least. She's cheeky. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd much prefer the succubus's interrogation methods to you, wolf breath.”

Bo held up up a large serated knife and leaned against the bar. She pressed the tip of the knife against the star beneath Vex's eye. He tried to turn his head away, but Dyson's grip kept his head in place. “Oh, trust me Vex, I don't think you would. Now, tell us what you did or you'll get a taste.”

His eyes darted between Dyson and Bo, trying to find a way out. Seeing how serious the two were, he gave up. “Cross my bloody heart, I didn't do nothing to Kenzi. Her and lover boy over there were having a little quarrel when I went outside. He was drunk and angry, pulling on her arm and yelling and all. I graciously distracted him, putting myself in danger so that the little girl could get away. I may have knocked him out in, whatcha call it, self defense, but she passed out on her own, she did. Grabbed her arm, and down she went. Now get the knife away from my eye and check on her if you're so damn worried about her.”

Bo and Dyson continued to stand still for a breath, deciding whether Vex's story was the truth.  
From behind Dyson came Hale's voice. “You know what, Kenzi mentioned her arm hurting earlier.”

Reluctantly, Bo slowly pulled the knife back, but didn't put it away. Dyson used his grip on Vex to lift him from the painful angle on the bar to standing. He loosened his grip, but kept his hand wrapped around the other man's throat.

“Trick, check Kenzi's arms.” Dyson's voice was gruff, more wolf than man.

Trick didn't question the advice. He rolled up one tight sleeve and motioned for Lauren to roll the other up. The doctor gasped when Kenzi's arms were exposed. What had been a small red rash had completely overtaken both arms, which were glowing a violent red.

“Whatever did this wasn't natural human disease,” Lauren exclaimed. “We should bring her to the lab to run some tests, try to figure this out before it gets any worse.”

“No.” Trick sounded final, and offered no explanation. He continued to carefully examine Kenzi's arms, gently picking one up and turning it over to examine all sides, as if looking for some point of orgin. Lauren started to protest, but Bo spoke first.

“Trick, please. The lab is the best bet to figure out what's wrong. We have to do anything we can for Kenzi.”

Trick laid down Kenzi's arm, wiped her perspiring forehead carefully, then turned to the group. “All I want is for Kenzi's safety right now, which is precisely why we should not move her from the Dal. Laughlin is dead. The Ash's compound is not safe. Going to the lab may help diagnose Kenzi more quickly, but at what expense? If a rogue fey doesn't like her being there, it will be her death, and with no Ash to stop them, it's simply another human dead, no crime among us. Neither Kenzi nor Lauren are safe at the lab right now. No, she has to stay here, it's the only way to control who sees her in this condition and to ultimately ensure her safety.”

The group was silent. In the chaos of fighting the Garuda, the joy of celebration, and Kenzi falling ill, they had forgotten that the Ash was dead. Without a doubt, Trick was right. Before Laughlin was crowned the Ash, the fey had no problem raiding the compound. Now that a second Ash was murdered and the community still believed that the Garuda was still at large, it was almost absolutely sure that the compound was unsafe.

Bo left her post at Vex's side, abandoning the Dark fae, and went to her grandfather. Her face clouded with emotion“Sorry we doubted you.”

“Don't be, Bo. We're all just worried for Kenzi.” He reached a hand up to her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. After a moment, Bo turned toward the group. 

“We're all tired and not thinking clearly. God knows we have enough alcohol running through our veins. But this is Kenzi. She is special to every single one of us in her own unique way. We need to do everything in our power to save her. And I think that we all need to listen to Trick. He never steers us wrong.”

She turned to Trick, and everyone followed suit. He took a minute to look back to Kenzi, then looked at the group. “What Bo said was right. This is Kenzi; we have to protect her. The best way to do that is to keep her away from everyone who could do her harm. Dyson, let Vex go. There's no way he could have caused this. Hale, help him move Kenzi downstairs. We need to keep her away from the public eye, but the Dal needs to stay open. Lauren, could you please check out Nathan and make sure that Vex didn't do any permanent damage? Like you said, we won't know what's happening to Kenzi without tests, and those can wait; Nate may not be able to. Val, Bo, Vex, if I could speak to you all?”

Trick easily fell into command mode, and like good soldiers, everyone followed their marching orders. Dyson and Hale carried the unconcious human as gingerly as possible down the stairs to the Dal's basement home. Lauren moved from the pool table toward the couch to check on the other human, whose bleeding has slowed. Val moved to join Bo and Trick, while Vex made a show of finding a bottle to take a deep drink from and miming pain as he sauntered toward the group.

“Listen, Vex, we're going to need a safe place to keep Kenzi. I'll be expected to have the Dal open for a celebration tomorrow night, and I can't garuntee her privacy or safety if she stays here. Could you set her up in one of the private rooms in your club? Carpe Noctum is much more secure than the Dal.” Trick was no nonsense, but Vex approached the situation like everything else: as a joke.

“Am I to understand that you want me to sneak a sickly human girl into my place of business, detracting from my revenue stream, so that you can throw a party?” Vex had a grin on his face, obviously enjoying being a position of power, knowing that he be more help than the Blood King.

Trick and Bo clearly didn't find the mesmer amusing, though. Before Trick could give a diplomatic, coddling, answer, though, Bo cut in. “No, what we're asking you to do is put a hold on the illegal prostitution ring you run out of the back of your club to try and save a young girl you claimed to like not five minutes ago. Now, are you going to help us out, or will I have to convince you with those more persuasive methods we were talking about earlier?”

Vex laughed the threats off. Bo's stern tone didn't seem to faze the dark fey at all. “Oh calm down. I'll take good care of her, don't you fret your knickers. If that's all you want, I'm gonna go back to the bar and drink my pain away.”

Vex sauntered back to bar with his bottle while Val and Bo turned back to Trick. He gave them both an apologetic smile. 

“Are you sure this is the best option, Trick?” Bo sounded worried. 

“He proved trustworthy enough while fighting the Garuda, and his facilities are safer than the Dal right now, as much as it pains me to say it. It'll turn out okay.” Trick motioned for Bo to sit at a nearby table as he quickly gave Val her marching orders.

“Val, if I get a list of books to you, would it be possible for you to borrow them from the Santiago family library?”

“Sure, yeah. It's not like we're using them, I guess. When can you have the list ready?”

“I can get started in a few minutes. Would you mind checking on Hale and Dyson downstairs? I'll be down in just a moment.” Val gave a loud sigh, but descended to check on Kenzi despite the front of apathy she was putting on. Trick gave a knowing smile, watching he go. Once she was out of sight, his face turned serious and he turned to Bo.

“Bo, I need you to stay calm when I tell you this.” He took a deep breath, then said slow and low, “I know what's happening to Kenzi.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi felt herself crawling back to consciousness and inwardly groaned. She felt like pure, one hundred percent crap. Crap who had eaten too much cotton the night before. And maybe the entire Jose Cuervo factory. Kenzi groaned out loud as her head pulsed, and immediately regretted it. Between the crippling pain that split through her head and the pain clawing at her throat, literally only pain existed. God, even her hair hurt. Could hair hurt? Because it really, really did.

Wracking her brain for what possibly could have happened, she came up empty. Had she so much that she totally forgot about all of it? Could she have really forgotten everything in a drunken haze? Sure, Kenzi had tried to drink herself to forgetting days before, but she never actually managed (darn her Russian constitution). Did she reach a new personal goal? That may make the pain worth it. At least a little. Maybe?

Mustering all the drive left in her tiny body, Kenzi tried to drag her hand across her scratchy eyes. Step one to mission: “What the hell did you do” was to figure out where she was. The hand was defiant, though, staying firmly in place, almost as if held there. She tried again. Still nothing. But a bad sort of nothing. A nothing that felt like being chained down.

Kenzi’s eyes flew open (pain be damned). It was exactly like being chained down! Fur-lined cuffs led from each arm to the posts of a heavy, carved mahogany bed frame. And damn did her wrists look terrible under the black fuzzy.

Suddenly, everything came back. The Norn's place, the evil goo, and subsequent searing pain in her arms, then her shoulder, then her whole body. Nate was with her outside of the Dal. And Vex. Of course it was Vex. When Kenzi got her hands on that slimy bastard, she wouldn't let go until all four of his limbs, not just one arm, were broken. He furry cuffs and silky black sheets couldn't belong to anyone else And it was way too much of a coincidence that she had blacked out with Vex and woken up in his sleazy sex bed.

Kenzi didn't bother struggling against the cuffs any more than she already had. If the smarmy Mesmer knew anything, it was how to keep someone secure to a bed. Because who would go to bed with him willingly? At least, that was mostly the reason. But the terrible, horrible pain may have had something to do with the decision. Pain whose voracity should be turned on Vex.

As if he could hear his name being silently cursed, Vex walked through an impossible to see door on the opposite side of the room. He added extra swagger to his steps, maybe trying to make up for the less than attractive sling on one arm. Deep bass pumped through the open door, fading as it was closed behind the fae.

“Where the hell am I, Vex? Why am I chained to your bed?

“Oh dear, dear,” Vex pulled playfully on the straps criss-crossing his chest. He sauntered slowly toward the bed holding the small human girl (and who wouldn't feel small chained on their back?). Once he got to the foot of the bed, he sighed exaggeratedly, as if happy his treat hadn't been eaten by someone else. He ran a finger lightly across the silky sheets, up Kenzi's boot clad leg, and looped it in her belt loop. “You'd think I would get a thank you for the comfy accommodations. Kids these days, so disrespectful.” 

Kenzi tried to pull her his away, but couldn't fight the hold on her jeans or the pain in her body. “I swear on my wicked boot collection that I will hurt you. Let me out!”

Vex gave a barking laugh and let go of the denim. He moved the free hand to the waist band of his own pants, shoving it deep into the tight leather. He dug around, making exaggerated faces as he did. Kenzi rolled her eyes when he threw in a moan. After several minutes (and long past the joke was funny), he slowly pulled a small key from inside his pants. He held it up triumphantly to Kenzi, who groaned. “You're absolutely disgusting.”

The only response was another chuckle. Clearly, hurt Kenzi was much more amusing than able-bodied Kenzi. Despite her threats and his usually uncooperative attitude, Vex moved to unlock Kenzi with no additional teasing. It took him several minutes to get both locks undone with only one properly functioning arm, When he was done, Kenzi immediately scooted against the headboard, fighting waves of nausea as she went.

“Bo's going to kick your stupid dark fae ass when she finds out what you did.”

“Sweetheart, who do you think helped to get you down here?” Vex rearranged the pillows and laid down casually on the bed next to the human as though she was his best friend.

Kenzi didn't understand what he was saying. Why would Bo help Vex lock her up? Why was she at his freaky sex club, anyway? The Dal was the safest place she new, and someone must have noticed when she collapsed there. There's no reason her best friend would move her from the Sanctuary into the underbelly of the Beast. None. But Vex would certainly lie to her. That had to be it. With as much surety as she could muster, she accused, “You're lying!”

“Oh, the game's no fun to keep up when you're scared. Not enough wit.” Vex waved around his cast to emphasize his words. “You're here because you have some undetermined fae disease and the Barkeep needed his place to research, or drink, or conspire. Whatever it is you do under a bar.”

There was a soft thunk as Kenzi's head hit the solid wood bed frame. She was in her least favorite place ever sick with some terrible unknown fae pox. Who had she insulted for her life to suck so hard? Why had her non-sexual life partner in crime abandon her at this seriously dire time? She ran a hand over her arm, remembering the wicked red glow she had because of the Norn. That was really a disease? And the bottle was filled with a gooey, nasty sickness. Ugh, it could have been any number of disgusting body fluids in there.

Kenzi sighed and tried to relax. Everything would be explained in due time. She was sure of it. Bo, Dyson, Trick, they would never abandon her for real. She was sure of it.

//\\\

“Trick, have you seen this before? Can we help her? What do we do?”

“I'm afraid I'll only be providing more questions than answers, Bo.” Trick patter his granddaughter's hand, trying to calm her as much as he could. He settled into his chair next to her; the story would take a while to tell.

“Long ago, when I was still King, there were tales of a human, a man, who had turned into fae. It was only a rumor, but I sent a group of soldiers to chase the chatter anyway. If the rumor was true, the implications were endless, and frightening.”

Bo couldn't help but interrupt; the story, while interesting, was a trip down memory lane that could come later. When Kenzi wasn't unconscious would be best. “So, is that what's happening? Kenzi's turning fae? I though you said that wasn't possible.”

“Patience, Bo.” Trick gave the succubus a look. Impatience wouldn't help Kenzi. “I had sent the envoy early in my rule. Years passed and war raged. I nearly forgot about them. Then, one day, they came back With them, they carried a ragged, wizened man. The rumors had said it was a young man, just out of boyhood, who we were looking for. This was a man far beyond his middle age. In his presence, you could practically see him getting older. Amidst the battles, he told us his story.

“On the eve of manhood, he loved to explore the forests around his small village. One day, he stumbled upon a great tree. He said it twinkled and shone more beautifully than any night sky he had ever seen. Ever the curious lad, he got closer and closer until the twinkling lights seemed to fall all around him. One feel on his arm, what turned into a terrible wound. He tried to travel back home, but got lost. He stumbled around for days, long after a human should have perished from thirst alone. His arm got worse, then his whole body felt pain, until he feel unconscious from it all. When he finally came to, he was surrounded by fae, of all shapes and sizes. The had brought him to a place of Sanctuary, just this the Dal.

“His memory didn't come back for many years, he told us. So when those around him told the man that he was a dire wolf, he believed them, thinking he simply couldn't remember that. He lived his life as a dire wolf, he found a pack to live with. He relearned, so he though, how to manipulate the environment around him, as dire wolves can. As his memory came back, he thought it was all a big joke. Can you imagine, Bo, if everything you believed your life to be changed, totally?”

“I don't have to, Trick.” She put on a warm smile, encouraging Trick to continue.

“Right. So, the man tried everything he could to figure out what had happened to him. He searched for the tree, for stories of similar things happening to other humans. That's how word got out of his tale. He wasn't careful about who he asked. Unfortunately, he never found a thing. By the time we found him, he had given up entirely. He died in our care. There was nothing he could tell us, and nothing we could do for him. A human body is simply not made to be fae. It takes too much energy, wears the body down long before its time.”

“Wait, that's all?” Bo sat flabbergasted as Trick slowly got up from his chair and began to prepare a pot of tea. He moved slowly around his space, allowing Bo time to process all of the questions doubtlessly flowing through her mind. She took several minutes to speak again.

“How does this help us? Knowing Kenzi is turning into, what, a friggin' dire wolf? What does that do if she'll just end up dying since nobody knows anything? Trick, what are we supposed to do?” The older man smiled gently and pressed a warm cup into his granddaughter's worrying hands. He settle back down next to her, nursing his own fragrant mug.

“It helps us to have a place to begin, Bo. We have a lot more resources than the man did. We can scour every inch of the Light's collective knowledge.” He carefully set down his mug. “And, to be clear, there's no way to know if Kenzi will turn into a dire wolf. They were nearly extinct at the time, let alone now. Without knowing what happened, exactly, there's no way to know what she'll turn into.”

Bo settled back into her chair, fright showing clear on her face. For some reason, knowing what was happening was no relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been quite a while since I touched this fic even a little bit. I happened upon my account while reading some of cutestpixieyoueversaw's awesome Teen Wolf fic (check them out!) and decided to get back to it. I edited the first two chapters and here's a new one to add to it. I'm pretty much the worst about consistency, so hopefully I don't ignore this for another three years, but no promises!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzi and Vex gossip, exposition, and hurt feelings

Kenzi lounged back on the large, grossly kinky bed. Vex laid on the other side, kicking his feet thoughtlessly, almost like a child. Between them was a large plate of cookies.

“Dude, these are definitely the best snicker-doodles I've ever had.”

“Well, what can I say?” Vex smiled wolfishly, taking a savage bite of the cookie in his hand.

“No, you don't understand. Snicker-doodles are my jam. I've eaten dozens of dozens of them. And these, oh my god.” She moaned, licking cinnamon sugar from the corners of her mouth. “Wait, you didn't make these, did you? You did, didn't you?!”

The Mesmer sat up, staring straight into the girl's eyes. “I could lie, but I like you. I feel like I can confide in you.” He paused dramatically. “Of course I didn't make them! I'm bloody well not going to spend my valuable time in the kitchen. That's what I've got Gordon for.”

Satisfied, Kenzi focused on her cookie once more. Then it occurred to her. “Gordon. Like Gordon Ramsey? Are you shitting me? Gordon fricking Ramsey bakes you snicker-doodles?” 

She nearly choked on the deliciousness, sitting up in shock. How the hell did Vex, slimy magical fae Vex, know one of the most badass culinary minds in all of EVER? It just didn't make any sense at all. Vex, owner of a weird fetish fae club. Gordon Ramsey, chef and baddest person this side of the Atlantic. Where would they even meet, the horrible British man club? The only way they could have crossed paths was...

“Oh my god! He's fae! He's goddamned dark fae! What is he, some evil, emotion sucking demon monster? Does he, like, create chaos and then eat the fear out of people?” Kenzi crawled toward the man on the bed, nearly toppling the plate over. Who could care about cookies with this knowledge?

“Well, you're right. Half right, at least. He's fae. Bleeding light, though. Has a heart the size of your head, just about. And a literal green thumb. Grows an amazing heirloom tomato, he does.”

Kenzi laughed loudly, about to protest the obviously fake information, when the door across the room slammed open so hard that the now-empty handcuffs attached to the bed frame shook angrily. The occupants of the bed looked up; a fuming Dyson stopped short of the threshold. His expression quickly turned from ready-for-a-fight to confused. He clearly wasn't expecting to see a scene two hours away from a pillow fight. 

“Hey, wolf-man! Coming to join the party, babe?” Kenzi threw her arms open, welcoming her best man-friend. Vex held up the plate, much emptier than when it was delivered. The girl pointed to the plate happily. “Cookie?”

“Kenzi, I came to check on you. To make sure Vex was treating you well.” Dyson took two careful steps forward, growling lightly, even though he wasn't really sure what he should be growling at. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the scene in front of him. They were... friendly. Which proved in Dyson's head that something had to be wrong. 

“I'm peachy! He's letting me in on all the juicy fae gossip. Did you know about Gordon Ramsey? You have to tell me, is he really light fae?” She threw one of her open arms around Vex's shoulder, who waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the angry shifter. He was just too easy! The Mesmer couldn't help but egg him on.

“You know, this establishment is for dark fae only. You forget that an awful lot. Thinking of switching sides? Or do you just go both ways?”

Dyson growled again, this time through fangs, claws flexing. Trying to keep it as civil as possible between the two fae, Kenzi clambered off the mattress so that she could stand between the two. In hindsight, putting herself in front of a charging shape-shifter seemed like a terrible idea. On a scale of scotch to eating foot soup, this was pretty far up. She held up a hand, cursing herself for the stupidity of that move. Her measly little hand against a wolfy Dyson, yeah right. Preparing for impact, she closed her eyes.

The force of the man didn't come, though. Kenzi peaked through one squinting eye when she wasn’t hit by a ton of were-muscle. Instead of seeing her friend's face stopped just short of her, which is what she expected, he was sprawled across the room. The hand that Kenzi had held out was glowing the same ultra-violent red that her arm had been before she collapsed in front of the Dal.

“Well, that's different. And, uh, what WAS THAT, exactly? Anyone? Bueller?” Kenzi looked between Vex, whose expression was cheerier than Kenzi remembered seeing, and Dyson, who looked like one upset puppy.

Groaning as he climbed to his feet, Dyson said with a hint of gravel to his voice, “Maybe we should talk to Trick.”  
/\

“Bo, you totally should have seen it! I was like, 'hiiiya!' and then Dyson was totally across the room. Because of me. Me! I did it.” Kenzi excitedly relayed the story to her friend. Trick and Bo looked on, worried expressions clear on their faces while Dyson watched on in silent amusement. Kenzi couldn't have been more excited about the idea of having her own fae powers, which was totally the only thing this could be. She could finally protect herself and her friends!

Kenzi smiled, mouth open wide, waiting for her bestie to get just as excited as she was. It was clear, though, that nobody, least of all Bo, was going to get jazzed. Trick and Lauren exchanged worried looks. 

“Kenzi,” Trick started slowly, “I know you're happy about this...”

“Uh, yeah! Duh. I'm not some helpless human anymore. I can be helpful without, you know, being illegal.” Why did everyone look like someone had died? This was a GREAT think. No more pain, which seemed to have disappeared somewhere between kicking Dyson's wolf behind and an excited victory dance, plus super cool super fae powers should equal very happy friends. So why weren't they celebrating with her?

Bo put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. “Kenz, you  need to listen to Trick. This is serious, like deadly serious.”

“Deadly serious like me dead serious? That deadly serious?” Maybe not so badass, if that were the case.

Trick nodded solemnly. “Listen, Kenzi. We don't know exactly what happened or why. But we know enough to have figured a little bit out. Kenzi, you're turning fae.”

He paused dramatically, as if giving time for Kenzi to adjust and collect her thoughts. She raised her eyebrows at his big announcement, wondering if he was kidding. Of course she was turning fae, there wasn't any other possibility as to why she suddenly gained glowy, throw-back powers. 

“Again, I say 'duh!' So what? What makes that so life-or-death?”

Trick ran a hand over his face in frustration. “You don't understand, Kenzi. You can’t be fae. Physically, it's not possible.”

Lauren cut in, trying to make her understand. “Fae, as a genus, alters the genetic material in such a way that protects each cell. Each specific species of fae gives further protection to cells that are targeted by abilities.”

Seeing the glazed look in many eyes, she began again, trying to simplify what she was saying. “For example, the cells in an Aswang's stomach are built to multiply much more rapidly so that anything they ingest won't enter the nervous system. Their bodies allow them to eat anything. And, and Dyson. His cells naturally regenerate, unlike in a human, so that his shift is easier. To put fae powers in a human body makes it work way, way harder than it was built to. Do you understand? Your body can’t handle whatever powers you're developing.”

The doctor waited, making sure that everyone understood the magnitude of the problem at hand. Kenzi could only roll her eyes. Her gaze landed on Trick. “That doesn't make any sense. I'm turning fae, but I can't actually turn fae because I'm human. How does that work? And speaking of the powers I'm developing, what are they?”

“I know that it doesn't seem to make much sense. It's nearly unprecedented. We only know a few details and they aren't much help.” Trick seemed more lost than he had before. Not angry, not overwhelmed, just lost. 

Between a human fae doctor, a succubus, and an ex king of the world, how did they not know what was going on? And how did they even know what was going on? And why were they so sure that it was going to turn out as terrible as they thought it would? Kenzi had hundreds of questions and no answers. They had to know something. 

Kenzi began pacing, trying to work off the nervous energy that seemed to be building in her. She went over everything in her head. The information spiraling through her head made her feel sick. There was something there that kept bothering her, but she couldn't figure it out. It was there, right on the tip of her tongue. Oh!

“Wait. Hold on. You said nearly-unprecedented. So, this has happened before? You know something you're not telling me!” 

Bo stopped her in her rapidly increasing path. “Kenzi, we're not trying to hide anything. We just want to do some research before we told you everything.”

“Come on, I'm your research girl! Bobo, lay it on me. Why not ask me for research? See if there's any, you know, heavy coincidences or anything. Give me the deets! Or put the screws to me. Whatever.”

The whole room seemed to hold its breath. It hadn't occurred to anyone that she was the one who would know best what was happening. For fae's sake, it was her it was happening to! If anyone could give them the best details, Kenzi could. If her and some ancient dude were the only people his had happened to, there had to be something in common; something they both did, ate, or whatever.   
Kenzi grabbed a chair from the wall and dragged it loudly to the center of the room. “Come on, guys. What happened then? What could I have gotten my trim little booty into?”

“That's actually a great idea, Kenzi.” The girl preened at Trick's compliment for a moment, then gave him a harsh look. He said it like she never had any good ideas before! He ignored her, and said, “So, I guess we start at the beginning. The story went that there was a man, human.”

“Well, human I most certainly am. Or was? Whatever. We both started out as human. Check.”  
Bo gave a small laugh at her friend. Leave it to Kenzi to not take this seriously. Trick didn’t seem quite as amused as Bo was, though. He continued with the questions.

“We know that the man was young, about your age. He was curious, too, and got into everything he wasn’t supposed to.”

Kenzi mimed looking around the room, like she didn’t know who there could possibly fit that description. Curious about things and getting into trouble? Definitely not! Dyson gave her a particularly pointed look, which she returned in mock offense. 

“Alright, so the next part of the story was that he found a huge tree. He said it glittered. I’m not sure if he meant physically or metaphorically, if I’m being honest.”

In the middle of her involved mime act with Dyson, Kenzi froze. There was one tree. It didn’t glitter, but it was surrounded by glittering vials and bottles. A tree that was the life force of one particularly nasty fae. That couldn’t be the same tree, though, could it? No, it wasn’t. 

“Who what now? A tree? Nope, I can't think of any trees. I mean, yeah, forests have trees but nothing that sticks out.” Dyson gave Kenzi a harsh look. They both knew there was a very specific tree that Kenzi should not have messed with. And one powerfully tricky fae who could do an awfully nasty amount of things if she wished.

“Kenzi, what did you do?”

“Dyson, do you know something about this?” Bo looked between the two, trying to understand how her best friend and her... her something were both involved in something. She had no idea what was going on. The only time that she knew Kenzi and Dyson did anything together was when she were there. Sure, they were friendly, but not friends, where they? Not good enough friends that both of them had kept something from her, Bo thought. 

Dyson growled in frustration. “I would hope not, because even Kenzi wouldn't be as stupid as to do what I'm thinking. Would you?”

The wolfish glare wore Kenzi down quick. God, when had the man gotten her number? He was practically better than Bo at making her crack. One look and she crumbled. “I may have maybe done something along the lines of what you're thinking..?”

“Kenzi, how could you? You know how dangerous she was! You have to tell us everything that happened.”

The air in the room was palpable. Kenzi shifted in her seat, trying to avoid the prying looks that everyone was now giving her. She promised herself that she would take her trip with to the Norn's with her to the grave. Even if Trick didn't throttle her on the spot, Dyson probably would. It wasn't exactly a secret that he had given up his wolfy-mojo, but something told her that Dyson hadn't disclosed to anyone that Kenzi had been there with him, or that she was the one to get it back for him. Bros before humility, or something like that.

She gave a tiny look to Dyson, trying to figure out how much, or little, of the story to tell. Apparently she gave the totally wrong message, though. Her 'I'm trying to protect you' expression somehow got interpreted as 'why don't you start, by all means.' 

“I took her to the Norn's with me, Trick.”

“Dyson, how could you? And you, Kenzi! What the hell were you doing there?” If looks could kill, or if that was one of his special fae powers, Trick would be standing in a much less populated room.

“Guys, what the hell is going on? What am I missing?” Bo looked between the three, more lost than ever. Did Dyson really take Kenzi to see the Norn instead of her? It had taken her a while to really comprehend what Dyson was saying when he told her that he gave up his love, but she got it eventually. It was the most important thing he could have done to prove his love for Bo. So, why didn’t he take her when he was trying to get his love, THEIR love, back? Why was it Kenzi?

Everyone ignored her. Not so much on purpose, but because they were occupied with other thoughts. Dyson and Trick both stared intently at Kenzi, who only had eyes for her shoes. She mustered up what little courage she could find hidden in herself, and looked up at the wereshifter. “Come on, Dyson, what did you expect I did? You saw me with a chainsaw when I went to your house. Did you think I was trying to get a jump start on my Christmas tree find?”

Trick slammed his fist on a small table, several trinkets rattling. “Damn it, Kenzi. This isn't a game. You can't go around threatening people because you want to. There are rules. Sooner or later, your foolish actions will get you killed. Sooner now, way sooner.”

Without waiting for Kenzi to respond, Dyson started in next. “God, how stupid are you? I didn't think you actually did anything, just some empty threats, in and out. But staying there, hurting the Norn? Getting into things like some stupid human? It... it wasn't that important, Kenzi. Not worth your life. Why would you even risk it?”

Dyson paused at that. Was it true that Dyson didn’t think those sorts of risks were worth a life with Bo? It surprised the wolf to realize that was true; his friendship with Kenzi was unconditional. He knew they would always have each other in that weird familiar way. Getting his love for Bo back would only mean that he loved her. There was no guarantee that it meant she would love him, and even if she did, that didn’t mean much, either. He could practically feel Bo looking at him, but there were more important things at hand.

He opened his mouth to try one more time to understand why Kenzi had done what she did, but he was cut off. “Guys, what the hell? Lay off her, and maybe let her answer the questions you keep throwing at her before asking more. Jeez.”

Bo threw her arm around Kenzi’s slim shoulders. No matter what was going on in her life, Kenzi was her friend. She was the glue to their supernatural slumber party. No matter what she did, or why, there was nothing she could have done to warrant such heartless words from the two men.

With a sigh, Kenzi tried to pull herself together. Boys be damned, she knew that she did the right thing. She helped defeat the Garuda. Without her (maybe a bit extreme) measures, literally everyone in the fae-verse would have been ganked. Sometimes extreme times call for extreme, human, violent measures. If that meant she would be taking everything on alone, so be it. She’d been alone a long time and didn’t need any douche-fae trying to get her down.

“Look here. I did what had to be done, because none of you scardy-fae would. The Garuda is dead. We won. And I helped. I was inde-friggin-spensible. I got Dyson back his wolf-chops. Big deal what I did to make that happen.”

“Kenzi, you can’t just say ‘whatever’ and expect everything to be okay. It’s not. You hurt the Norn and now she’s hurting you back, big time.” Kenzi turned accusingly to Dyson at his words. She poke him hard in the chest.

“Really? Really, Dyson? You’re the last one to talk. I wouldn’t have had to do anything if you hadn’t gotten us all in this mess! And I’ll have you know, the Norn didn’t do anything to me, unlike some of us in this room! I just happened to fall and break one of those glittering, shimmering vials on myself. It was one of those human mistakes we sometimes make, as opposed to you magical, never-wrong fae.”

“Don’t you dare-”

“Maybe we should put the fighting on hold for now and just figure out what's going on first?” Ever the professional, Lauren said softly as Lauren and Bo exchanged looks. Neither of them had any idea what was going on, and they both seemed uncomfortable about the argument. Silently, Bo was hoping that the argument would step in the way of Kenzi and Dyson’s relationship. It just felt wrong to her that they had something that she wasn’t a part of. In her head, Kenzi was… hers; her human companion. She knew it was wrong to hope things like that, but she just couldn’t help it.

Kenzi fought the urge to stick her tongue out at the human woman. For once, though, Lauren had a point. Instead, she nodded her head shakily. Trick seemed to agree as well, walking away from the rest of the group over to the lop-sided bookshelf built in to the walls. With less respect than he usually paid the tomes, he started pulling volumes out, pushing some aside. By the time he apparently found what he was searching for, everyone had time to calm down. After a moment of considering the spines, the blood writer dropped two heavy books onto Kenzi's jiggling legs.

“Ow, be careful! I'm delicate. For all you know, I could be turning into some strange exotic bird fae with hollow bones!” She rubbed her knees, as if to prove the point.

Dyson snorted. “For all we know, you could be turning into a Gorgon, complete with snakes for hair.”

Bo smacked the wolf hard across the shoulder. “Stop scaring her, Dyson. She won't turn into a Gorgon, or anything else involving snakes. Will she, Trick?”

“Well, it's really impossible to know. We know that the man from the story became a dire wolf, but...” Kenzi drowned out the explanation Trick began to give about fae genealogy and inherited trait and blah, blah, blah. Lauren seemed fascinated: even more of a reason not to care. If it was interesting by the doctor's standards, it was practically like reading the encyclopedia for everyone else. It all seemed to boil down to the same rotten potatoes anyway: Nobody knew a damn thing. So, why the stupid lecture on fae-ology? 

Subtly, Kenzi began to flex her hands open and shut, trying to feel the power she had felt earlier. She'd just have to figure it out herself, if nobody else could. If she could make her super cool super powers work again, it might actually go somewhere. If she could make them work again, maybe she could learn to control it. Or Trick might recognize what it was. Or she'd make a giant explosion to frame a get-away.

Because all of the stupid talk was just, “BORING!!” Kenzi looked up from her hands to survey the room. Apparently, Lauren had been talking when she interrupted. Good, served her right, for... well, for being her. 

“All of this talk is so unnecessarily boring! Do I have to be here for all the theoretical mumbo jumbo? Or can I just go and try to actually figure this stuff out?”

Trick gave a loud sigh. “Maybe you're right, Kenzi. You won't get anything out of this talking. For now, Kenzi, I want you to read through those two books. One is a list of all known fae and their characteristics. Look through it to see if you notice anything particularly stand-out. The second is an old text about fae anatomy. Just... Try to get through some of it, at least. And please take care of them.”

Kenzi rolled her eyes and jumped up from the uncomfortable chair. She could barely keep herself from running to the stairs. So close to freedom from the grump brigade!

“One more thing, Kenzi. Until we can figure this out, you need to stay under the radar, keep your exposure to the fae community down as much as you can. The best way do that may be to keep staying with Vex at Carpe Noctum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, cutestpixieyoueversaw was INDISPENSABLE.   
> This one is a long one, and hopefully they will be from here on out (and also, this is sort of an apology for taking so long).  
> Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that I'm probably the worst ever at updating. I'm very sorry for that. Because of a comment from Amyliana, I decided to type up the chapter I had written.  
> There's a possibility that I may update again soon-ish. I'm not currently working (I'm incubating a baby and it's so scary and exciting!), so I have more time to write. However, I'm pretty much unable to focus on anything long enough to finish it. The way I'm planning this, I'll have about three more chapters until I finish (if everything goes as planned). If not, well... Who knows.  
> Nobody had edited this, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Once again, I'm so sorry! Hopefully you enjoy.

Kenzi stomped heavily across the old bar floor. The books weighed about a billion pounds! The Dal wasn't open for business yet, either, which meant Kenzi couldn't get a drink. Well, it meant there was no bartender to serve her a drink. There was no harm in taking one itsy, bitsy bottle from behind the bar, was there? As payment for wasted time, of course!

She skipped over to the smooth bar and dropped the heavy volumes onto its sleep surface. She climbed halfway over it, stretching her arm to the bottles stored beneath. She almost had one in her grasp when she heard footsteps come up from behind.

“Trick! This is just, uh, quality assurance, I... Oh, Bo!” Kenzi managed to wrap her fingers around a tall glass neck and held it up triumphantly for her friend to see. “Bo, how would you like to drink with me?”

The succubus smiled shortly at her diminutive friend, who was now trying (with extreme determination) to uncork a very old-looking wine with her teeth. Bo felt a rush of emotions watching the girl. Kenzi had always been her right-hand lady, the one person Bo could always count on, no matter what was going on with Dyson or Lauren, the fae-drama, or Saskia, or any of it. Somehow, though, Bo felt cheated out of that person, leaving Trick's back room. 

Kenzi, having successfully uncorked the pungent and unlabeled alcohol, poured two liberal servings. She passed one to Bo, holding up her own for a toast. “To... to the bad things not happening to you, for once!”

Without drinking, Bo set down her glass. “Kenzi...”

“Okay, yeah, maybe not my best material, but that's no reason not to drink!” The girl was already halfway through her own glass. The wine was absolute swill, which she would have to talk to Trick about later, but alcohol is alcohol. And free alcohol on what has amounted to one of the worst days a girl could have? Well, bathtub gin would have sufficed, as long as her bestie was there.

“Listen, Kenzi, I just wanted to talk to you-”

Once again, Kenzi cut her friend off. The whole touching hearts, lovey-dovey, you could die moment just didn't work for her. Because having that moment meant she MAY die, and she just didn't accept that. “No, Bo. I'm fine. Now, drink up. After this stuff gets through the top layer of taste buds, it's not so bad!”

“Kenzi, stop. I wanted to talk to you about Dyson.”

Oh. “About... Dyson?”

It wasn't unusual by any means that Bo wanted to talk about Dyson. The sourwolf was a fairly regular subject for them. Actually, probably the most common one. Kenzi was a bit disappointed that Bo went there first, though. Yeah, sure, Kenzi didn't want to have the death conversation, but a simple 'how ya doin' before going straight to the Ask Alice crap would be nice. Kenzi furrowed her brow. “What particular about Dyson are we talking about, darling?”

Bo sighed, sliding onto a bar stool. “You know I love you, and I know this is terrible timing, but with you staying at Carpe Noctem, I didn't know when else I could talk to you.”

“Yeah, no, I get it.”

“It's just... Why you? Why did Dyson take you with him to the Norn?”

Kenzi was slightly taken aback. By all rights, compared to all the heavy discussion and arguing (mostly involving whether or not her death was imminent), it was a downright petty question. For the life of her, Kenzi couldn't think of any good reason why it would matter so much to her friend. Maybe she was just feeling a bit out of sorts because of the last few days, though. Fae brain fog, or something. She tried to be as diplomatic and sincere as she could when she answered.

“Well, sweetie, I'm not sure. He had to take someone, and he may not have wanted you to know what he was doing. It was also a very busy time for all of us. I could have been the available one; you know, useless, breakable human. Honestly, though, you'd have to ask him about it.”

As if she hadn't heard anything Kenzi had said, Bo went on. “I just don't understand why, if he was getting our love back, he didn't tell me or ask me for help. He asked you. You're not even really his friend.”

“Woah, hey, that's no fair, Bo.”

“But Kenzi, it's true, isn't it? You know Dyson because of me. You two never would have met. And what was with that flirting just now?” Kenzi couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be some sort of joke. But if it was a joke, she was being awfully serious.

“Bo, without Dyson, I would be stuck in some horrid Babayaga prison. That's if I survived the foot-soup accident without him. I mean, he protected my body and my secrets during the great Gorgon-blood-beer debacle. And I don't know where this is coming from, but green's really not your color, Bo.”

Kenzi slugged back her glass. As much as she didn't want a touching, love talk with Bo, anything would have been better than a stupid argument about boys, of all things. How the hell did that even happen? The succubus had everything and everyone she wanted; Lauren, Dyson, the stupid Fury and her husband, even. How was it even possible for her to get jealous of little, human Kenzi?

But, there she was, giving Kenzi that look. The look that said Kenzi was missing the point entirely; the one that made Kenzi feel like a stupid child. “Kenzi, I helped with those things. I was there. It's never just been you two, except for then. So, why? And how did you get close enough for silly nicknames and banter? I just.. need to know why.”

Thoroughly done with the day, Kenzi also finished her friend's drink. She quickly grasped Bo's hand, cool from the glass that she had just held. “I don't have answers. I just don't. And I can't have any more of this conversation. So, I'm outie. I'll text when I get to Carpe Noctem. Maybe it'll give you some time to think while I'm away.”

In the days of constantly moving around and a life of petty theft, Kenzi had gotten used to packing quickly. She knew she should put her skills to use when she got to her and Bo's skeletal house, but she just couldn't make herself. Instead, she dawdled and dragged her feet. Kenzi packed and repacked, trying to figure out what exactly to take and what to leave. After the third time pulling the same pair of boots out of her bag, Kenzi finally decided she had nothing left to do in the broken down house. It was time to leave it behind her.

It didn't take long for Kenzi to reach the large, black club in the fading daylight. Well, maybe it did, and she just didn't notice. Barely seven p.m., there weren't any patrons lining up outside yet. The bouncers weren't even manning the door yet. Kenzi paused in front of the doors and readjusted the large bag across her shoulders.

With a firm grip and a wolfish grin, Kenzi pushed open both sides of the huge double door and took a step inside. Dramatic? Maybe. But this was Vex's club. If anyone could appreciate the grand dramatic gesture, he could. 

If he even bothered being there, that was! Stomping further into the club, the thin girl groaned when she noticed that bartenders and bouncers were the only ones inside. And they seemed very unimpressed with her entrance.

She stalked to the bar, where an apathetic looking man was wiping down some glasses (thankfully not the same bartender who killed the other guy who worked there). Her bag hit the floor with a loud thunk and she slouched onto a bar stool.

“You'll never believe my day, barkeep. I could use a stiff drink and a light.”

The man just gave her a withering look, clearly not amused by her affected accent, or the bit. Kenzi rolled her eyes and sat up. Okay, so the company wasn't as good as the Dal, but whatever, she could deal with that.

“I want a bottle of, you know, anything. And can someone let Vex know I'm here? Please, thanks, all that.”

Without a word, the bartender set down the glass he was polishing and disappeared through a hidden door behind the wide wooden bar. Without the drink. Well, great. What did she have to do to get drunk? Kenzi turned on her stool to look at the rest of the room. The bouncers were crowded in one corner, laughing and shoving. The otherwise empty club seemed much larger than it had when it was full of pushing, writhing bodies.

Kenzi slowly rotated on her stool, contemplating the fight she had with Bo, just hours earlier. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that Bo was jealous as much as she hated to believe it. In all their years together, Kenzi had never given her reason to believe that Kenzi was anything but her friend and ally, much less trying to steal her man... or woman... or anything! And even if she did try to steal Dyson, which was a definite, big fat no, it was no reason for Bo to belittle her and treat her like a child. 

Kenzi and Dyson were friends, no matter what Bo said. And yeah, sure, they wouldn't have met without Bo, but Kenzi also wouldn't have met Trick or Hale. She wouldn't have nearly died eight hundred times. Hell, if they never met, Bo would surely be dead by now. It was so stupid to consider what if. Bo was just being stupid.

Once again, Kenzi resented the bartender, who hadn't fetched a drink (hopefully he did his job when there were actual customers). There were way too many serious thoughts in her head. Alcohol was literally necessary. A life or death thing. 

With a final spin on her stool, and very wobbly legs, Kenzi walked behind the long, sticky bar. She was determined to get well and truly trashed. Universe be damned, it could try all it wanted to keep her from it. One good thing about Carpe Noctem, she supposed, was the huge array of bottles to choose from. Trick snubbed anything created in the last century; with the Dal's fae patrons, he could get away with that. Vex, however, served human clientele, which meant disgusting, amazing, human liquor.

She considered the bottles carefully. What sort of drunk did she want to get. Jack, John, and Jose were all there, but so were the bright, happy colors of schnappses and liquors. Her hand hovered over a particularly enticing bottle of apple pie moonshine, when a familiar voice came from behind her.

“My lovely little black cloud of gloom, don't even think about drinking that crap. I keep the good stuff away from the public.”

Kenzi had never been more happy to hear Vex in her life. She had to keep herself from throwing her arms around his slim shoulders. Instead, she swung around toward him with a huge smile on her face. “Vex. I'm so glad to see you. I will do literally anything if you get me drunk, like right now.” 

“Dear, oh dear. Let's not make any promises we can't keep, hmm?”

He was less dressed up than Kenzi remembered seeing him, in a simple black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Without all his usual makeup, Kenzi was taken aback by how striking Vex's face actually was. It was softer, gentle. Dare she say... inviting? Friendly, even?

The look in his eyes was pure Vex, though. Predatory, laughing. “Leave your bag, someone will get it for you later. We're getting out the good booze.”

Kenzi skipped behind the mesmer, through the mystery door hiding in the wall. It led to a staircase going up into the heart of the building. Unlike the main floor of the club, it was well lit, with sconces every three stairs. If she didn't know any better, Kenzi would think she was making her way up a high-end apartment building. The hallway the stair led up to didn't do much to convince her otherwise. Doors lined either side, with a deep red fabric hung on the walls. 

Vex led them through a heavy wooden door and into a cozy looking study. It was a far cry from the sex dungeon Kenzi woke up in. Without comment or question, he pulled out a crystal bottle filled with smooth, amber liquid. He passed it to Kenzi, without a glass.

“To not remembering our night!” She took a long swig, and went back immediately for another. It was the best thing she had ever had the pleasure to drink. She flashed her teeth and handed the decanter back to Vex.

“To you doing literally anything for me.”


End file.
